ENTRÉGATE
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: songfic inspirado en la cancion Entrégate de Moderatto, siguiente cap despues de cinco reviews. Candy vive enamorada de Terry, pero por malas interpretaciones de los hechos, termina saliendo con Neil, expuesta no solo a que le rompan el corazón. Con la ayuda de su hermana Karen, Terry tratará de rescatarla, podrá... pesimo summary, mejor lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! este minific esta inspirado en la ccanción Entrégate de Moderatto y como todos mis minifics, el siguiente cap lo subo después de cinco reviews. Hasta alrato! :D

* * *

ENTREGATE

-Candy, Anthony, su desayuno está listo!- gritó Albert, su hermano mayor, desde la cosina. A los quinceañeras minutos una rubia pecosa bajó por las escaleras con una mochila al hombro.

-Vamos Candy, apurate- le urgió Anthony. Candy desayunó la fruta y el zumo de naranja que Albert le puso y salió detrás de Anthony, para subir a la Land Rover que después de casi un año de insistencia, Albert accedió a comprar. Llegaron al instituto, el "real colegio san pablo" o como le gustaba llamarla a Archie "la real pocilga san pablo" Bajaron de la camioneta y Anthony se dirigio a besar a su novia Karen Claise. Antes de entrar a clase la pandilla se reunió alrededor de la camioneta: Annie, abrazada por Archie, Stear y Patty tomados de la mano y Karen con su hermano.

-Bien chicas, como lo planeamos- dijo Karen.

-si!- gritaron Annie y Patty al unisono.

-me pierdo de algo?- pregunto Candy.

- necesitamos que nos dejen solas chicos- urgió Annie.

-nos vemos en el descanso-

-bien, hasta luego- se despidieron los tres.

-por qué les han pedido que se fueran?- preguntó de nuevo Candy.

-hemos desidido que vamos a presentarte a mi hermano- le soltó Karen.

-a... Terry?-

-si, no tengo otro hermano, que yo sepa-

-no!, haré un papelon-

-vamos Candy, siempre suspiras por él- le dijo Patty.

-pero seguramente estará con Susana Marlowe-

-la Zorra-Gusana Marlowe?- preguntó Annie

-no, Terry la terminó hace tres días- le dijo Karen.

-bien... pero nada de dejarme en ridículo- le dijo Candy.

-enserio nos crees capaces?- Candy arqueó la ceja y todas comenzaron a al campus donde los jugadores entrenaban para el partido que se avecinaba y a Candy se le cayó la baba al ver a Terry sin camisa.

-llamando al planeta Candy, cambio- se mofó Karen.

-Karen!-

-jajaja, debiste ver tu cara- le dijo Annie.

-Annie, tu tambien?-

-Chisssst!, en entrenamiento acaba de finalizar y Terry viene para acá- les advirtió Patty. En efecto, Terry se colocó una camisa ceñida, se puso una toalla al hombro y mientras se secaba el sudor fue caminando hacia ellas.

-que ocurre Karen?- le preguntó a su hermana.

-Nada... ella es Candy- le dijo Karen sin mayores rodeos.

-encantado- le dijo Terry y tomó una de sus manos para besarla, haciendo que Candy se pusiera de colores.

-hola- atinó a decir ella.

-acabo de acordarme que no he terminado mis deberes de química- dijo de pronto Patty, guiñandole un ojo a Annie.

-cierto!, tendremos que irnos- y acto deguido salieron del campus riendo.

-yo irè a fumar un cigarrillo- fijo Karen y siguió a las otras dos.

-mmm, el entrenamiento parece duro- dijo Candy, buscando tema de conversación.

-terminas acostumbrandote, además tiene sus ventajas-

-como cual?-

como que todas las chicas suspiren por ti al pasar-

-pero que engreido!-

-jajaja, en especial las pecosas-

-Jmmm...-bufó Candy, como molesta.

-después de la escuela te gustaria ir a tomar algo?-

-claro.- de pronto un grupito de porristas llegaron junto a Terry y lo abrazaron, ignorando por completo a Candy.

-bien, tengo que irme- le dijo Terry antes de que las porristas comenzaran a jalonearlo. _"vaya, pero que tonta eres Candy, como te haces ilusiones tan pronto si no tiene ni un día que lo conoces?... seguramente se le olvida que me invitó a tomar algo y si voy quedaré como idiota..."_ pensaba la pecosa, abatida. Iba tan cabizbaja que se dio de bruces con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Fijate por donde vas! me haces perder mi valiosisimo tiem...- bramó un chico con hombreras, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Candy.

-lo lamento- dijo ella asustada.

-oh, la culpa fue mia, soy Daniel Leagan, pero puedes llamarme Neil-

-... yo soy Candy y tengo que irme-

-aun no, dime, porqué ibas tan cabizbaja?-

-es que a mi me gusta Terry...- comenzó Candy, quien le tenia confianza a todos. A Neil no le importaba que le ocurría a Candy, sólo queria besarla.

-Oh, que lástima- le dijo él cuando Candy terminó. -te diré que, vamos a una cita tu y yo-

-a donde?-

-mmm, no sé, al parque si quieres-

-ok, te veré al final de clases- le dijo Candy, dispuesta a irse.

-Espera, no te has despedido- le dijo Neil maliciosamente y se acercó a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. -nos vemos- dijo y se fue. Terry veía la escena de lejos y se sintió un idiota. _"felicidades Grandchester, es tu tiempo record en hacerte ilusiones con alguien... como no pensé que Candy tiene a tantos, y pensandolo bien jamás se acercó a hablar conmigo... será porque en realidad no le importo, aun siendo capitan del equipo...mierda!, yo tengo la culpa por pedirle a mi hermana que me la presentara... no creo que haga falta que la espere al final de clases, seguro ya se le olvidó que ibamos a tomar algo..." _y como era de esperarse Candy aun tenía esperanzas de que Terry fuera por ella y al no verle decidió definitivamente ir con Neil. Neil la llevó a un café, para no asustarla. Después de un rato Neil abordó el tema.

-Mira, yo no acostumbro a invitarmmuchas chicas a ningun lado, por eso no sabia a donde traerte-" _primer mentira, que se la trague!" _pensó Neil.

-No importa, esto es lindo-

-bien... quería saber si tu... aceptarías ser mi novia?- le preguntó Neil, fingiendo nerviosismo. _"que hago?... me sigue gustando Terry, pero es obvio que nunca se fijará en mi... creo que le daré una oportunidad..."_

-si, por qué no?-

-genial!, bien, como mi nueva novia tendrás que apartar la tarde-noche-madrugada del próximo viernes porqué hay partido de americano y como mi novia tienes que estar presente- _"ahora Elliot me debe 500 dólares y 100 más si me ve besarla..." _pensó Neil.

-ok, y la noche?-

-iremos al antro a celebrar la victoria-

-y como sabes que ganaran?-

-porque nuestro equipo, a excepción del capitan, somos los mejores-

-y el capitan es...-

-el idiota de Grandchester-

-y porqué no lo quieren?-

-juega con las chicas-

-enserio?- preguntó Candy, con ganas de llorar.

-si, no le importa nada más que besarlas y botarlas-

-ah... que mal-

-bueno princesa, te llevaré a tu casa- le dijo Neil, que ya tenía hanas de ver a Gabrielle, su otra novia.

-ok- cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa Neil se despidió con un largo beso y cuando se fue, Candy pudo ver el Mercedes-Benz rojo de Terry aparcado del otro lado de la acera. Se dirigió hasta ahí, sintiéndose culpable.

-hola Terry- lo saludó.

-hola... Candy, verdad?- dijo Terry haciendo como si no se acordara de su nombre.

-si, nos conocimos esta mañana-

-seguro-

-y qué haces aquí?-

-vine a buscar a Katie, vive por aquí- le mintió descaradamente Terry, ya que venía a ver a Candy; la verdad era que desconocía la existencia de una Katie en ese lugar.

-Katie? -

-si, mi novia- volvió a mentir.

-ah, entonces me voy, no quiero causarte un malentendido- dijo Candy y ni bien se dio la vuelta dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le mandó un mensaje a Karen, Annie y Patty y al poco rato las tres fueron a su casa a consolarla.

-Karen, porqué no me dijiste que tenía novia?- dijo Candy, hipando por el llanto

-no lo sabía, en verdad lo siento- se excusó ésta.

-no deberías salir con Neil Leagan- le dijo Patty.

-pero si se portó muy bien conmigo...-

-si, luego te besará, te presumirá con sus amigos y finalmente te votará- le dijo Annie.

-mmm, no lo creo, le daré una oportunidad- dijo Candy. Trataron de convencerle un rato más para que dejara a Neil y luego cada una se fue a su casa.

Terry regresó a su casa y fue a su cuarto a oir Muse, Paramore, Green Day, Evanescence, Cold Play y Linkin Park a todo volumen, tratando de olvidar que Candy se besaba con Neil y no con él, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que Karen irrumpió en su cuarto a eso de las nueve de la noche.

-TERRENCE GREWM GRANDCHESTER!- le dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

-que pasa?- le preguntó Terry ocultando lo temeroso que estaba, ya que Karen sólo le habia gritado así dos veces en la vida, y las dos veces las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

-que pasa?, para se que le rompiste el corazón a mi mejor amiga!-

-Candy?-

-si!, pedazo de idiota, que te has creido dandole celos con "Katie"?!-

-ella fue la que se besaba con Neil, y yo odio que me vean cara de idiota... ademas no se me ocurrió otro maldito nombre-

-ella aceptó a Neil pensando que preferias a las zorras con mini falda que a ella-

-pero si sabes que jamás las he tocado!-

-yo si, pero Candy no, así que si le pasa algo a ella por culpa de Neil, te juro que te corto las bolas Terry-

-y yo cómo cojones voy a evitar eso?-

-hazla tu novia, convensela de que deje a Neil por ti-

-llevo la vida intentando que se fije en mi y no lo logro-

-y ella lleva la vida esperando que tu des el primer paso imbécil, y ese primer paso será el viernes, despues del partido-


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRÉGATE

Durante la siguente semana Terry trató de acercarse a Candy en vano, ya que siempre aparecía Neil y Candy, como ingenua que era, se enamoraba mas de él( o al menos trataba de convencerse de que así era).

Por fin llegó el viernes y con él tan esperado partido. Se oían las voces del comentador, que admiraba o se burlaba de algunas jugadas, dependiendo el caso. En el ultimo cuarto Karen, que era aficionada al futbol americano comenzó a gritar cosas como "touchdown, sí!... vamos Terry, conversión de dos puntos... consigue el punto extra Terry!..." y rompió los tímpanos de Candy. Al final, como habia predicho Neil, el equipo ganó gracias a la ultima jugada de Terry ni bien puso un pie fuera del campo, todas las chicas, porristas, etc, lo rodearon y comenzaron a felicitarlo. Candy bajó de las gradas y fue hasta donde se encontraba Neil, que en ese momento estaba con otra chica.

-Amor, felicidades!- le dijo Candy. Neil solo la abrazó y le dio un corto beso. Llegaron sus amigos y Neil le dijo a uno:

-ves, te dije que lo conseguria, Eliot- pero el no se referia al juego, sino a Candy. Eliot sacó un billete de 500 y se lo dio.

-ya nos vamos al antro o quieren esperar a que llueva?-

-vamos- Terry sólo veía desde lejos a Candy, mientras hablaba con la pandilla de su hermana.

-...me estas escuchando Terry?-

-esto... no, perdona-

-te decia que el hecho de que seamos medio hermanos no me impedirá matarte si no actuas ya-

-de que hablan?- preguntó con curiosidad Stear.

-de nada... pero ahora no Karen... será en el antro-

-bien, entonces vamos ya- Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron al antro, así que para Terry no fue problema seguir vigilando a neil y Candy.

-Tengo algo especial para ti Candy- le decia Neil mientras uno de sus amigos le pasaba una bolsa

-Si?, que es?, está en la bolsa?-

-algo así-Neil la tomó de la mano y fue hasta el mostrador.

-disculpa, tengo una habitacion reservada- le dijo a la chica.

-nombre?-

-Neil Leagan-

-ah, si. Ven por aquí-

-habitación, para qué?- preguntó Candy.

-pues gané el partido, tienes que festejar conmigo-

-si, pero no de ese modo-

-ya pagué, asi que vendrás conmigo- Neil la jaloneó y la obligó a subir por donde señalaba la empleada. Se metieron a un cuarto y Neil arrojó a Candy a la cama y después cerró la puerta com seguro.

-Neil, qué ha...- pero la calló con un beso. Comenzó a desvestir a Candy, pero esta lo mordió y pudo quitarselo de encima para darle un puñetazo. Candy abrochó su brusa de nuevo y Neil retrocedió sangrando, fue hasta la bolsa, de donde sacó un juego de esposas y un látigo.

-no irás a esposarme a la cama...-

-pero que lista eres- le dijo y de un puñetazo la volvio a tirar a la cama. Sin desvestirla, comenzó a atarla a los postes, de modo que quedó expuesta. -Esto por morderme el labio- Levantó el látigo y la golpeó en pleno rostro, rasgando el aire -Esto por el puñetazo- levantó la mano para volverla a golpear, pero otra mano más fuerte se lo impidió. Neil levantó la vista y se encontró con Terry, que le propinó un puñetazo, tan fuerte, que lo dejó inconsciente.

-No aguanta nada...- dijo Terry a modo de broma, pero al ver a Candy con la mejilla hinchada se arrodilló junto a ella. -Estas bien Candy?-

-recordaste mi nombre- le respondió.

-y como olvidarlo... ven- Terry desató a Candy y la ayudó a incorporarse. -no parece nada grave... con un poco de hielo se quitará-

-no me veas... debo verme ridícula, como siempre-

-no es así...tu siempre te ves hermosa- Terry la ayudó a bajar, fue por hielo y ambos se sentaron a una mesa.

-no te hizo nada mas verdad?-

-no...- y sin previo aviso rompió a llorar. -ah, soy tan idiota... tu hermana y tudos me dijeron que no saliera con él pero yo quería darte celos y...-

-darme celos?-

-mierda!, tampoco se cuando cerrar la boca-

-para que querías darme celos?-

-pues porque me gustabas, pero tu ni siquiera logras acordarte de mi nombre...-

-te equivocas... -

-eh?...-

-bien, yo tambien mentí... la verdad no tengo ni una jodida idea de si hay una Katie en tu cuadra-

-enserio?-

-si...-

-bien, en verdad quiero a Neil, pero me duele saber que tambien es como tu...-

-como yo?, ni en sueños-

-tu tambien le mientes a las chicas, las engañas, besas y luego botas-

-y quien te lo dijo, él?-

-si...-

-en verdad me asombra que creas eso de mi-

-eso le hiciste a elisa, no?, por eso ahora es una amargada-

-no!- Candy se giró y vió a Neil bajando de las escaleras, que luego fue con Susana a besarse.

-Pero qué rápido se recuperó. Debo irme- dijo Candy apresuradamente.

-No, aun no te vayas-

-gracias por salvarme, pero en verdad debo irme-

-nada de gracias, ahora me debes una-

-genial, lo que me faltaba-

-baila conmigo-

-yo no bailo-

-sólo una canción-

-está bien- en ese momento comenzó a sonar "Entrégate" de Moderatto

_fobia a bailar, panico en la pista_

_tienes miedo de hablar, terror de salir conmigo_

_pues te vas a clavar, te gusta vivir sufriendo_

_te la pasas fatal, con un pasaporte al odio_

-y porqué querías irte?- le preguntó Terry.

-porque tu ex se besa con el mio-

_te da miedo el rock, dejate llevar_

_entrégate, no lo pienses ya_

_vive salvaje una vez mas, entrégate_

_el alcohol, se acabó_

_es momento de besarnos sin contról_

-hagamos lo mismo- le dijo Terry.

-no creo que sea una buena idea-

-y por qué no?-

-despues de lo que acaba de pasar, quiero quedarme soltera un tiempo-

-pero eso no tiene sentido, no todos los hombres son iguales-

-pero no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo, no así-

_fobia al amor, tu vives en el desierto_

_eres tu peor maldicion, la vida te juega sucio,_

_es la ley de atraccion, te quieres ir a la India_

_y encontrar salvación, no te vayas tan lejos _

_te asusta el pop, dejate llevar_

_entrégate, no lo pienses ya_

_vive salvaje una vez mas, entrégate_

_el alcohol, se acabó_

_es momento de besarnos sin contról_

_Entrégate, ya no seas esclavo del pasado_

_baila mas, entregate, el alcohol se acabo_

_es momento de besarnos sin control_

_-_vamos Candy...-

-olvidalo, todos los hombres son iguales-

-no es así, te lo puedo demostrar-

-como?...-

-dame una oportunidad-

-pero tu...- Terry no la dejó terminar. Se acercó a ella y le robó un beso. Candy fue subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello de él, y él la tomó por la cintura. Candy se sentía en el paraiso, y de Terry se podia decir lo mismo, el tiempo, el lugar, el espacio, perdieron significado en ese momento, pues ese momento era sólo suyo, de los dos.

-te amo-le dijo Terry, separandose un poco, para luego volver a besarla.

-te amo- le respondió Candy.

_El alcohol, se acabó_

_es momento de besarnos sin control_

_Entrégate_

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí esta el nuevo cap dedicado a , guest (no me dejaste tu nombre, querida), MarieKlaisse, Sharon de Cullen y maria, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un lindo review chicas.**

**agradesco a todas las demás lectoras que tambien leyeron o estan por leer. Hasta otra! **


End file.
